thelandofstorieswishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Bailey
Background Alexandra Marie Bailey (known as Alex Bailey) is an original character from The Land of Stories series, ''and one of the two main characters of the series. Alex is a girl of school-going age (She turns 12 in the first book and 15 in the fifth) from Our World|Our World]] who used to live in a small rental house with her twin brother Conner and her mother Charlotte. Her father, John Bailey, died when she and her brother were 11. While Conner and Charlotte move into Dr. Bob's house after their second adventure in The Enchantress Returns, Alex decides to stay in the Land of Stories. Her family explains her absence by saying she is going to a school in Vermont.TLOS III, ch 1, p. 15 Appearance and Personality Bree&Conner 300px.jpg Conner-tlos4.jpg Image.jpg Alex in A Grimm Warning.jpg Alex-tlos4.jpg Alex Bailey.jpg ''"She was a pretty girl with bright blue eyes and short strawberry-blonde hair that was always kept neatly out of her face with a headband."''TLOS I, ch 1, p 12she has cherry red cheeks and rosy lips that smiles a cheeky smile Though she and Conner are twins, they haven't "looked like identical twins since they were four years old" and "Charlotte stopped dressing them in the same outfits every dayTLOS II, ch 5, p 57". Alex is described in The Wishing Spell as a bookworm, eager to please her teacher and impress her classmates. Because of this, she is often teased and made fun of behind her back, and spends her lunch breaks alone, reading. She is described as being very lonelyTLOS I, ch 1, p 14. It is likely due to her peers' jealousy that they isolate her because of her her genius. When she and her brother arrive in the Land of Stories, she is very excited to see all of the famous sites and meet her favorite "characters"; to the point of occasionally getting emotional over it because the fairy tales meant so much to her as a child. She feels that the fairy tales characters are her only friends. At the start of The Enchantress Returns, Alex is taking part in an honors program taking additional classes at the community college in the next town and travelling there by trainTLOS II, Prologue, p 14. She feels even more alienated from her peers at the beginning of the second book, missing the Land of Stories and her grandmother. When she and Conner return to the Land of Stories and embark on their journey to save their mother, she displays a few instances of being "born with" magic; she activates the portal, and uses the Wand of Wonderment twice before it's even finished (against the Snow QueenTLOS II, ch 17 and in the Troblin TerritoryTLOS II ch 22). She is also the only one who is capable of defeating the Evil Enchantress. At the end of ''The Enchantress Returns, she chooses to stay in the Land of Stories, because she feels more at home there than in the world where she was born.TLOS II, ch 30, p. 514 She is sad about being separated from her mother and brother but she thinks this is the right decision. At the very beginning of A Grimm Warning, Alex is putting a lot of pressure on herself to become a proper fairy and worthy of the title 'Next Fairy Godmother'. When she meets a boy she likes, she is very sceptical and introspective about it at first, because she is afraid any heartbreak might turn her into another Ezmia.TLOS III, ch 4, p. 75 It shows that Alex does not wish to harm people or to stray from the right path and is willing to put her responsibilities before her feelings. Her fear returns later when she is betrayed by Rook and lashes out at the soldiers attacking her; Conner reminds her that it was self-defence, and she is not like Ezmia at all.TLOS III, ch 28, p. 425 Even though Rook explains his reason for betraying her, Alex is unwilling to forgive him, showing that she can hold a long grudge. What happened with Rook makes Alex even more resolute about placing her fairy duties before her feelings. When Alex is accepted into the Fairy Council, the other fairies explain that she has unknowingly passed their Inaugural Test of Courage (by having defeated Ezmia), Grace (by trying to grant people's wishes), Kindness (by accepting Cornelius) and Heart (by her motivation to become Fairy Godmother), showing that she is a good person at heart. She shows exceptional leadership and magic skills in A Grimm Warning. After seeing the Masked Man, Alex becomes obsessed with finding him. At the beginning of Beyond the Kingdoms, the Fairy Council tells her she has been spending too much time chasing him and neglecting her responsibilities as Fairy Godmother, and they give her an ultimatum. When she refuses to stop searching for the Masked Man, they "ungodmother" her. Ever since she accidentally hurt the soldiers of the Grande Armée, Alex has been losing control of her magic more and more. When she feels overwhelmed or angry, bad things happen to those around her. In chapter one of Beyond the Kingdoms, she lifts a tavern full of people high into the air and only barely manages to reign her magic in before she drops it, and she makes the trees come alive to grab friends and foes alike; when trying to squeeze Colonel Rembert for information on the Masked Man, she literally has the trees squeeze all of them, including her friends.TLOS IV, ch 1, p. 39 She has also accidentally hurt her friend Cornelius.TLOS IV, ch 24, p. 331 When she is 'ungodmothered', she blasts fiery spells at the Fairy Council.TLOS IV, ch 3, p. 61 When the Council asks Conner how this could happen, Conner admits that her powers have been slipping from her control "on and off" for months.TLOS IV, ch 3, p. 62 The episodes affect Alex' memory and she has difficulties remembering what happened after she calms down. At the end of Beyond the Kingdoms, her problems turn out to have been caused by a curse, cast by the Snow Queen and the Sea Witch, in order to turn her into another Ezmia; someone they could manipulate and use to their own evil ends. Alex was strong enough to fight it off, and so the Snow Queen and the Sea Witch ask the other witches to join forces with them to strengthen the curse. Relationships Alex and her twin brother Conner are very close, though Alex occasionally feels second-hand embarrassment for Conner's behaviour at school or the things he saysTLOS I, ch 1, p. 17. In The Enchantress Returns, comes to appreciate him (even) more when he stays optimistic in the face of hopelessness and danger.TLOS II, ch 18, p. 310 At the end of A Grimm Warning, Conner offers to stay with her in the Land of Stories for a while to help her adjust to being the new Fairy Godmother. Alex is very upset with Conner for not being on her side at the 'ungodmothering', but they make up after Alex finds out the Masked Man is their uncle. They both think of a way to make the portal potion at the same time, though they are trapped in separate worlds, proving once more that they 'think like twins'.TLOS IV, ch 30, p. 410 Alex has feelings for Rook, but can't forgive him for betraying her and the kings and queens. He helps her find the Masked Man in Beyond the Kingdoms, but she still feels the same way though she kissed him and highly regretted it.TLOS IV, ch 10, p. 148 When she meets Arthur and spends two weeks with him in his world, they fall in love. She is tempted to stay in his world with him, but knows she has to go back and save the kingdoms. She feels leaving him was the hardest thing she had ever done.TLOS IV, ch 28, p. 395 She misses her grandmother very much, and changed her look (which used to resemble that of her grandmother in color and style) to something new after her death, and also barely uses a wand anymore.TLOS IV, ch 3, p. 55 Story 1. The Wishing Spell Alex and Conner work as a team to solve the Wishing Spell's riddle and collect the items they need to return to their world. After defeating the Evil Queen, Alex finds out she is part fairy and related to the Fairy Godmother. 2. The Enchantress Returns When their mother is kidnapped, Alex and Conner return to the Land of Stories. The kingdoms are under attack from an Enchantress, and Alex finds out she is a 'part' of the magic spell the Enchantress is trying to use to create a portal, because she is the 'heir to the throne of magic'TLOS II, ch 24, p. 438. She and Conner assemble a magical weapon to stop the Enchantress. However, in the end, Alex defeats the Enchantress because she can relate to her and uses her empathy rather than her magic. When the gateway to her world closes, she chooses to stay in the Land of Stories to learn magic with her grandmother. She felt more like home there. 3. A Grimm Warning Alex gets a crush on a boy named Rook. Alex is accepted into the Fairy Council and is immediately faced with difficult choices; She, and Rook share their first kiss.Her grandmother falls ill, making her Acting Fairy Godmother, and the Land of Stories is under attack from the Grande Armée and the Masked Man. She makes up a battle plan and, aided by Conner, convinces Trollbella and Elvina's armies to join their forces. Her magic rallies the armies together and helps save the kings and queens. Later she, and Rook break up due to him taking a risk by telling the Grande Armé a secret about kings, and queens. They didn't get back together. After the battle, she becomes the new Fairy Godmother and founds the Happily Forever After Assembly. 4. Beyond the Kingdoms Alex felt Alex has become obsessed with finding the Masked Man and is thrown out of the Fairy Council because of it. Upset, she flees to the Giant's Castle, where she finds Mother Goose. She promises to help Alex. Her grandmother sends her a magical moth to show her a memory of the Masked Man, revealing his identity. She meets Cornelius and Rook, who have discovered the Masked Man's hide-out. Alex and Mother Goose return to their friends and the quest to find the Masked Man begins. They follow him into the books, first to Oz, then to Neverland. They are lead to believe the Masked Man has gone back to the Land of Stories and try to follow him, splitting up in two groups, but they have been tricked into going in to the wrong books. Alex and Mother Goose end up in the Land of Oz alone, meets up with her friends, and returns to the Land of Stories to find the Fairy Palace destroyed. She and Conner prepare themselves to travel back to their own world to build their own army to defeat the Masked Man. Quotes "I think what I've learned from all of this is that villains are mostly just people villanized by circumstance."''TLOS I, ch 22, p. 405 ''"I always wanted to be as loving as Wendy, or as curious as Alice, or as brave as Lucy, or as adventurous as Dorothy- I always saw a little bit of myself when I read about each of you."TLOS II, ch 27, p. 472 ''"That's the beauty of magic- there's really no science to it."''TLOS IV, ch 11, p. 161 ''"I guess that's a question as old as time, isn't it? Why do any of us let the world dictate our personal truths?"''TLOS IV, ch 24, p. 332 References Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Category:Our World Characters Category:Humans Category:Fairies